Gaming machines which provide players awards in primary or base games are well known. Gaming machines generally require the player to place or make a wager to activate the primary or base game. In many of these gaming machines, the award is based on the player obtaining a winning symbol or symbol combination and on the amount of the wager (e.g., the higher the wager, the higher the award). Generally, symbols or symbol combinations which are less likely to occur provide higher awards. In such known gaming machines, the amount of the wager made on the base game by the player can vary.
Secondary or bonus games are also known in gaming machines. The secondary or bonus games usually provide an additional award to the player. Secondary or bonus games usually do not require an additional wager by the player to be activated. Certain secondary or bonus games are activated or hit upon an occurrence of a designated triggering symbol or triggering symbol combination in the primary or base game. For instance, a bonus symbol occurring on the payline on the third reel of a three reel slot machine may hit the secondary bonus game. Part of the enjoyment and excitement of playing certain gaming machines is the occurrence or triggering of the secondary or bonus game (even before the player knows how much the bonus award will be).
Gaming device manufacturers strive to make gaming devices that provide as much enjoyment and excitement as possible. Players are also attracted to gaming devices that provide new game schemes and interactive features including different ways of determining awards associated with winning symbol combinations or different types of triggering events. Therefore, to increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide players with new game schemes and features for gaming devices which include new and different ways of evaluating generated symbols. A continuing need thus exists to provide new and exciting gaming systems, devices, and methods.